This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Frame racks are typically used to straighten the frame of an automotive vehicle after a collision. A frame rack has a deck onto which the vehicle is placed. A number of towers are positioned around the frame rack. The towers have a chain connected thereto that is coupled to a ram. The chains are connected to the frame of the vehicle and the tower is used to pull the chain toward the tower. Typically, the chains are connected to the vehicle so that the vehicle frame is pulled out in the same direction of impact. When the pulling of the frame begins, it is often necessary to adjust the direction of pulling so the pulling force remains in the direction of impact. Oftentimes, this requires the tension to be released from the vehicle, the tower position to be adjusted, and tension placed on the vehicle frame in a slightly different direction. This, however, is a time consuming process and thus increases the expense of the collision repair.
To place tension on the vehicle in a slightly different direction, a separate hydraulic ram is sometimes coupled to a frame deck. The hydraulic ram may provide push/pull capabilities. Because a tower may not be available, a portable hydraulic ram may be used. The portable hydraulic ram is typically coupled to the frame deck using hooks. One problem with using a hook is that the frame deck is typically formed of a sheet of steel material, commonly 0.5″ thick. Although the thickness is substantial, the frame deck may easily be bent when localized pulling on the order of thousands or even tens of thousands of pounds takes place during a straightening operation. If the frame rack is damaged, expensive repairs may be required to be performed. This may result in lost time and thus revenue for the frame rack operator.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system for allowing flexibility in the frame straightening process and reduce potential damage to frame racks. Also, it is desirable to allow pulling at various angles with respect to the deck.